My Soul's Desires: Black Heart
by VampireMattH
Summary: Part of Book 1 of my 4 Book series. - - - Lance Chandler had no clue what was coming for him when he walked into school that day. The only thing he'd ever known was that "monsters weren't real". Well, that's entirely untrue...


**My Soul's Desires: Black Heart**

_By Matthew Hohneker_

Preface

Lance ran faster and faster, but he knew that it would be no use. The monster behind him was far too fast… and strong. She was _incredibly _strong, impossibly. His whole mind was set that he was afraid of her, but somewhere deep inside his heart… He was in love with her, too…

Chapter 1: School's a Damned Place to Be,

And Breakups Are Easy To Get Over

It was just another boring, sunny day in the city of Hollywood, CA. I know what you're thinking, 'How could living in Hollywood, CA, be _boring_?' Well, it was, to Lance Chandler.

He'd been living there his entire life, and was tired of seeing the movie stars, actors, actresses, and models of the 21st Century being followed around by perverted newspaper and magazine journalists, the paparazzi.

Lance Chandler was an ordinary, popular young man. He had thick dark hair, a chiseled body, and a smile that could make the sun look dim. Everything was wonderful about him, but he was tired of dating the same, boring girls of his school who seemed to all dress and look alike; blond hair, blue eyes, and designers' clothing.

_Why can't the new girls who come to school, NOT become one of _them? Lance thought, sighing. Every single girl who's **ever**come to East California High fell into two categories: The Populars or The Outsiders. The Populars, of course, ruled the school and wore nice clothes and drove fast cars. The Outsiders were exactly the opposite of anything _cool_.

As he drove to school, he was fighting on the phone with his, now, ex-girlfriend.

Sara Arthur was the most popular girl in East California High, and the bitchiest. She wore, like all the Populars, designers' clothes, drove silver Porsche, and was envied by every girl in school. Lance and Sara were the couple everyone wanted to hate, but couldn't: sexy, charming, and the most popular students in school.

"Sara, look, I _don't_ want to be with you anymore! Don't you get that?" Lance argued, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"You _do_! This is just a phase, it'll pass!" Sara contradicted.

"Ugh! You're _impossible_ to break up with!" Lance replied, and then touched the "End" button on his blackberry.

He parked at the "popular" section of the parking lot at East California High, turned off his car, and leaned on the hood of his newly painted; sleek black Mercedes, waiting for his friend, Jeremy Awning, to arrive.

Jeremy and Lance were the best of friends. They'd known each other all there lives, from pre-school to present day.

Jeremy Awning was the Jock of East California High; being outgoing in academics and sports. He was the quarterback of the football team; captain of the track team, baseball team, and swim team; and he was, too, the Math Star of the Mathematics Team. All girls wanted him. Hey, if they couldn't have Lance, Jeremy was the second best thing.

Lance had never been jealous of his best friend because he was just as good as him, even if he didn't play all the sports at East California High. The only sport he'd ever played there was football, as linebacker. Enjoyed it for two years, and then he quit because he didn't have "time" to play football. _That_ was his brilliant excuse to the coach. Ha!

Jeremy arrived at school a couple minutes after Lance, and he parked next to Lance's black Mercedes. His own car, a white and black pinstriped Ferrari, made the black Mercedes look like scrap metal beside it. Jeremy had always liked fast cars, and if he had a _better_ car than Lance, that meant he had more money; thus, more rep, but that wasn't the case. Lance had _always_ been the most popular guy in school.

"Hey, bro," greeted Jeremy, fist bumped with Lance, "what's up?"

Lance replied, "Just broke up with Sa-"

Lance stopped short because just then, he saw Sara coming towards the two boys… Looking more annoyed than ever.

_Uh-oh, this should be good…_ thought Lance. _I wonder what excuses and accusations she's going to throw around _this _time._

"Lance Andrew Chandler," she greeted, annoyed, "is _that _why you broke up with me? Because of _her_?!" She pointed to a girl dressed completely normal, not someone who would intimidate Sara Arthur.

Lance and Jeremy were expecting someone different, too.

_Who?_ Lance thought, and then looked in the direction of where Sara was pointing. His jaw dropped.

What he saw was the most beautiful person he'd ever, _ever_ seen in his seventeen years of life.

_Wow_, was all Lance could think to describe her. She could've worn rags for all he cared, and she'd _still_ be the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

The girl was dressed in nice clothes, but not clothes you'd see a Popular wearing. Her clothes were "less noticeable" as designers' clothing. She wore a red, leather jacket; faded blue skinny jeans; red heels; and she had her beautiful, silky dark hair tied up with a red ribbon.

_I have to speak to her_, Lance thought. _I _have _to have her_. He'd never felt so strongly about a single person, a complete, total stranger.


End file.
